Viceversa
by Equinox Rise
Summary: Et oui un autre Royai...Riza en avait marre et elle est partie sans rien dire et tout sa en laissant croire à Roy une possible relation entre elle et Havoc. Roy surprend ses subordonnés...Et ViceVersa! Abandonner. Desoler.
1. Chapter 1

Note completement inutile de l'auteur que personnes lit de toute façon : FMA n'est pas a moi... mais j'aimerais bien acheter Mustang... Un GROS MERDI à ma super beta-correctrice Videl104 Oui une tite comme Ed pub pour toi (Joke) Aller lire ces fic elle sont trop bonne.. Tout cas... Bonne lecture

* * *

VICE-VERSA

Chapitre 1

Depuis le temps qu'elle était en sa compagnie, dans son bureau, il se payait sa tête et dormait tout le temps. Ses rendez-vous galants prenaient décidément trop de place dans sa vie professionnelle. Il devait bien savoir ce que le lieutenant Hawkeye ressentait pour lui. Visiblement, il n'en avait que fait d'elle et en cet instant précis, c'était trop. Riza se leva de sa chaise, délaissa tout ses papier et quitta la pièce. Jean Havoc fut très surpris de la voir dans cette état et la suivi.

- Riza, l'appela-t-il, Riza

- Désoler Havoc je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Je dois aller voir King Bradley immédiatement.

- Voyons Riza, dit-il, qu'est qui peut bien être aussi urgent ?

- Je vais demander à être transférée, dit la jeune femme sur un ton étrange.

- Riza, Havoc lui attrapa le menton, pourquoi cela ?

- J'en peux plus…Il me pousse à bout, se plaignit Hawkeye au bord des larmes. Il dort toujours et ses rendez-vous…il me dégoûte…

- Vous êtes plus belle et plus intelligente que toutes ces femmes, dit Havoc en essayent de racheter Roy. Il ne veut pas se l'avouer mais au fond de lu, je suis persuadé que son cœur vous appartiens malgré…toute ses autres femmes… Il n'y survivra pas si vous partez !

- J'en ai que faire moi… Il ne m'aime pas, j'en suis convaincue ! Je pars de ce pas… sans lui tout serais mieux et plus facile !

Mustang se réveilla brusquement, persuadé que Riza l'avait quitté pour Havoc. Il secoua vivement la tête, se disant que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle était toujours assise à son bureau. Il leva la tête et posa son regard sur la chaise vide qu'occupait Riza. _VIDE_? Il se leva subitement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour voir qu'elle était dos à lui, Havoc lui tenant le menton. Il perçu les dernière paroles de la jeune femme et déglutit avec difficulté.

- Riza, lança soudainement la voix du Colonel Mustang.

- Non… Tu ne m'auras pas avec sa Fuery, je pars un point c'est tout !

Roy la regarda d'un air troublé et perdu. La tête haute la jeune femme quitta le QG et songea à ne plus y retourner. Si elle n'obtenait pas son transfert, elle quitterait l'armée sans hésiter. Mustang secoua la tête. _Que venait-il de se passer ?_ Havoc s'était lancé à la poursuite de Riza. Il hurlait son nom de toutes ses forces, mais elle ne se retournait jamais. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il soupira de soulagement et lui prit les épaules. Le colonel mustang s'était lui aussi lancé aux baskets de Riza, mais d'un pas plus lent. Il les espionnait.

- Riza, dit doucement Havoc, vous ne manquerez pas qu'au Colonel…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, demanda la jeune femme intriguée.

- Toute l'équipe vous aime et, il l'approcha rapidement près de lui, en plus particulièrement…moi !

- ... Toi ?

- Moi, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser.

Riza se laissa faire. Pour une fois qu'un homme l'appréciait ou semblait l'apprécier. Une minute…_est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?_ Elle voulu se défaire de lui, mais il la serrais tellement fort qu'elle ne pu que se résinier. Mustang regardait la scène dégoûté. _Est-ce qu'Havoc faisait cela par amour ou simplement pour qu'elle reste ? Non, C'était à lui de le faire s'il voulait qu'elle reste !_

Havoc lâcha finalement Riza qui c'était laissé faire.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'exclama-t-il.

- Désolé, répéta-t-elle, Et bien il ne le faut pas !

- Comment ?

- Demandez à être transféré avec moi ! Si vous m'aimez autant que ça venez…

Elle reprit sa route. Mustang, surprit resta planté là, troubler, triste et jaloux. Et oui, Mustang était jaloux pour la première fois, de Havoc. Il détestait ce sentiment futile et dévastateur. Il le tuerait bien ou plutôt il en mourait d'envie. Il secoua la tête alors qu'Havoc avait rejoint Riza. Son teint tourna au rouge colère. Les hypocrites… Havoc se sauvait avec… la fille qu'il aimait. Il du se l'avouer il aimait Riza depuis un moment, mais …_ pourquoi elle ?_

Finalement, Havoc et Riza furent muté dans le QG situé dans la zone la plus chaude (en température) de l'armée. Ils prirent le train dans les plus bref délais. Pendant le voyage, dans un compartiment qui leur avait été réservé, Havoc avoua à Riza qu'elle lui plaisait, mais qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Riza ne le prit pas mal. Elle s'y était préparée de tout façon aucun homme ne remplacerait Mustang ! Il lui manquait déjà. Elle poussa un long soupir qui n'échappa pas à Havoc.

- S'il vous plait, Colonel Hawkeye.

- Quoi ?

Et oui, Riza était montée de grade et elle se sentait encore plus mal parce qu'elle était en faite comme lui sinon en pire. Elle aurait quatre lieutenants pour veiller sur sa sécurité.

- Votre soupir, s'informa Havoc, il était pour lui non ?

- Oui, avoua-t-elle, il me manque, continua-t-elle de nouveau au bord des larmes.

- Vous savez, dit-il en souriant, il est certainement entrain de boire un coup avec une femme pour vous oublier, mais croyez-moi…cela ne lui sera pas facile!

- Pourquoi pas, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

- Parce que… On oublie pas une femme comme vous, dit gentiment Havoc en allant s'asseoir près d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. On lui court après on ne veut pas la perdre ! Il est peut-être dans ce train, à bien y penser !

- Quoi ? Non, s'étonna la jeune femme s'arrêtant de pleurer presque immédiatement. Vous rigolez ! Mustang dans ce train, qui me cherche ! Oh ça non !

- Vous pourriez être surprise, lança une voix familière.

- Mustang, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers l'homme debout dans l'entrée de leur cabine.

- Et non, dit l'homme, mieux que ça !

- Colonel Hughes, dit-elle.

- Bingo, dit-il.

- Wow, dit Havoc, vous n'êtes pas mort ??

- Apparemment, il se tapota le torse et le visage, Non !!

- Et bien, lança Havoc, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir aussi tôt !

- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose Havoc, entreprit Hughes, je m'attendais à voir mustang à ta place !

- Désolé, dit doucement Havoc, mais c'est moi que Riza a choisi en fin de compte!

- Hé, hurla Riza en se dégageant d'Havoc, tu me feras pas le coup deux fois !!

- Ah… Je vois, dit Hughes, Roy n'a pas réussi à te retenir ?

- S'il aurait simplement essayé, Riza cacha son visage entre ses mains, je serais resté…

- Il ne faut pas Riza, dit délicatement Hughes, il a du être simplement troublé…

- Troublé ouais, rigola Havoc, j'ai embrassé Riza dans sa tronche !

* * *

Et bien oui ... J'aimais trop Hughes... quand j'ai lu le manga (tome 4) j'en ai eux les larmes au yeux et bon voilà qu'il se retouve dans ma Fic hihi... j'espère qu'elle vous plait lol 


	2. Chapter 2

NdlA: Encore merci à ma beta-correctrice Videl104. Puis un gros merci pour toute vos reviews ! Elle m'encourage a continué ! Le chapitre trois avance très rapidement Je devrais l'avoir fini sous peu donc à bientot pour le chapitre 3 .(P.S : je répondrai a vos reviews apres le troisème chapitre...Oh et encore le paring pourrait peut-être changer pour le troisème chapitre aussi !) Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !

* * *

_(Oh désoler...nous sommes de retour à Mustang )_

**Chapitre 2**

Pendant que leur conversation continuait, Mustang retourna finalement dans son bureau, et, dans un élan de colère soudain et inexplicable, fit tomber tout les effets de Riza, brisant les photos d'elle en sa compagnie. Il jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce une adorable photographie de sa personne en compagnie de ses subordonnés, où Riza et lui-même étaient très proche, qui se brisa juste au dessus de son bureau. Il attrapa la chaise de la jeune femme, qui semblait encore contenir sa chaleur corporelle, et la balança contre la porte. Des papiers volaient à travers la pièce et plusieurs morceaux de verre traînaient sur le sol. Roy serra les points devant le triste résultat de sa colère et se retint de pleurer. Falman entra dans le bureau de Mustang, inquiet.

- Colonel, tout va bien?

- Oh! Ça va mieux maintenant.

Il lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce en désordre.

- Où est ce foutu chien?

- Hein?

- Eh oui. Vous savez bien: ce sale cabot noir et blanc qui porte de nom de Black Hayate.

L'adjuvant put percevoir un brin de folie dans la voix habituellement calme de son colonel.

- Et vous voulez en faire quoi, s'inquiéta Falman.

- L'aimer voyons!!!

Fuery adopta ce moment pour entrer à son tour dans le bureau du Colonel.

- Mon dieu, lança Fuery, complètement abasourdi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Colonel?

- Moi, répondit Mustang sous un air innocent, c'est elle qui a fait ça pas moi…

Roy se laissa tomber sur le sol, parmi les papiers et les débris de verres. Il ferma les yeux tout en écoutant ses subordonnés s'interroger sur sa santé mentale. Un léger sourire qui laissait trahir son désespoir vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Fuery se déplaça afin d'être face à son supérieur et se mit à sa hauteur.

- Colonel, moi et Falman croyons qu'il serait mieux...

Il s'interrompit lui-même avant de terminer sa phrase. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ne rêvait pas; son colonel semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

- Elle vous manque déjà à ce point?

Aucune réponse. Aucune réaction.

- Alors, lança Falman, Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Roy, plein d'orgueil, refusant que ses subordonnés en voit plus, baissa la tête pour ensuite laisser rouler quelques larmes sur ses joues. Il se sentait mal de pleurer pour une chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer à lui-même. D'autant plus qu'il était certain que Falman et Fuery allaient se faire une joie de tout raconter aux autres. Maes aurait été certainement le plus heureux d'entre tous, lui qui voulait le voir à tout prix marié, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour qu'il le sache. En y repensant, il en eut mal au ventre: il avait définitivement perdu Hugues et il venait de perdre Riza. Mustang, incapable d'en supporter plus, éclata enfin en sanglots. Fuery eu un mouvement de recul. Leur colonel? Pleurer? Jamais il n'y aurait cru. Il voulu dire quelque chose d'apaisant, mais Falman lui en empêcha. Après quelque instant, on entendit élever la voix de Mustang, cassée par le chagrin.

- Oui. Elle me manque déjà terriblement.

Il parlait comme si cet évènement était une fatalité et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, en colère contre lui pour toujours.

- Vous savez, dit doucement Falman en s'approchant lentement de Roy, elle n'est pas partie pour l'éternité.

Il leva la tête, une faible lueur dans les yeux.

- Et cette conversation restera secrète, ne vous en faites pas. Rien vu, rien entendu, enrichit Fuery un sourire de compassion aux lèvres.

Mustang, touché, fit un geste qui lui paru impossible ce matin: il se jeta dans les bras de son subordonné, appréciant ses bonnes paroles. Ce dernier lui frotta maladroitement le dos, un peu mal à l'aise.

Du coté de Riza, l'ambiance avait été tout aussi chargée en émotions que chez Mustang. La jeune femme avait éclaté en sanglot à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois, c'était Hughes qui l'avait consolé. Elle avait fini par s'endormir ; la tête sur les genoux de Maes. Le silence était lourd depuis qu'elle dormait et Havoc se sentait mal.

- Colonel Mustang a demandé de ne pas vous faire enterrer…Hawkeye m'a même raconté qu'il avait pleuré une fois seule avec elle…

- Je n'avais pas besoin de connaître ces détails… Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça !

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Enfin, comment croyez-vous que le Colonel prend le départ d'Hawkeye ?

- Mal, c'est quasiment certain !

- Comment ? Quasiment certain ?

- Vous savez, j'ai toujours voulu le voir marié et je lui disais qu'elle était sous son nez. Mais chaques fois, il faisait semblant de ne pas savoir. Une fois, il m'a tourné le dos et a dit : «Je n'en suis pas digne !» Simplement. Je savais qu'il l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais j'ai compris quelque chose…

Riza gémit faiblement; elle avait chaud. Le général de brigade Hughes, en bon père, lui retira son veston militaire. Havoc fixait la jeune femme avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Hum… Je peux comprendre aussi qu'elle ne fait pas que te plaire !

- Hein ?... Oui. Vous avez raison. En fait, mais bon…elle aime Mustang !

Hughes descendit sa main vers le chemisier de la jeune femme, mais la releva aussitôt.

- Moi, je comprends que vous ne voulez pas trop la toucher…

- Je suis marié, ce, même mort, Havoc !

- Ah ! Les hommes mariés !

- Je croirais entendre Mustang...

Havoc grogna, insulté par la comparaison faite entre lui et Mustang. Il s'approcha de Riza et s'accroupit à coté d'elle. Il approcha avec lenteur sa main du chemisier léger de la jeune femme en savourant ce moment. Havoc défit les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise blanche. La jeune femme, bien qu'endormie, sentit le contact de sa main qu'elle appropria inconsciemment à Mustang.

- Monsieur Roy, dit-elle d'une voix lente et chargé de chaleur.

* * *

Il faut prendre la dernière phrase bourré de sous-entendu tel que : Est-que Mustang l'a déjà fait ? Quel genre de rêve fait-elle ? Etc... je vous laisse imaginer... Au pronchain Chapitre alors 


	3. Chapter 3

Réponse à vos reviews :

Serleena : Oui dans devant Roy... Quel coquin ce Havoc non ?

Akabane-girl : T'a visé juste ! c'est ma prmière fic d'FMA ! De rien pour les reviews

Ayma : Hum m'ouais voila la suite, mais Roy est cent fois plus malheureux et désoler... ce chapitre est assez douleureux pour lui XD

K.G-MP2 : Modite folle hen !!! Pas grave sa me stimule mais fait le moins fort S.V.P XD

Lara : Et ben, il y a bien des possibilité D'havoc Riza, mais je préfère les Royai.. je sais pas trop ou sa va me menez mais on verra !

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL et BONNE ANNÉE à tous et à toute ! Mon cadeaux de moi à vous c'est ce chapitre vraiment compliqué à cause d'un couchemar... celui de Roy ! Il a été long à écrire surtout que je voulais pas trop qu'il soit sadique, mais quand même . J'ai séparé le rêve de la réalité par des petit Ben voilà passé de belle fête avec vos proche et un bon jour de l'an comme on dit chez nous

Bonne Lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Pendant ce temps, Roy s'était relevé et semblait remit de cette «crise». Il avait grandement remercié ses subordonnés qui lui avaient dit que cela était tout à fait normal de leur part d'agir de la sorte. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, Mustang s'installa à son bureau, attrappa une feuille et un stylo, puis rédigea une lettre :

« Att. : Mr King Bradley

Sujet : Le transfer de Mlle Hawkeye

Mr Bradley

Je ne peux me plaindre de votre décision, mais j'aurais une seule requête. Une seule et unique chose : une surveillance constante sur la personne du lieutenant Hawkeye pendant la période d'un mois et ce, prouvé par des photographies ainsi que des rapports rapportant les détails les plus anodins de ses journées et ce, si possible, en en secret.

J'attendrais avec une grande hâte votre réponse.

Cordialement,

Colonel Roy Mustang »

Après l'avoir glissé dans une enveloppe, il attrappa son manteau et alla la déposer sur une pile de documents importants pour le généralisme. Roy quitta finalement le QG et rentra chez lui. Sa maison était immense. Personne ne pouvait passer devant sans la remarquer. Il déposa ses clés dans l'énorme hall ainsi que son manteau. Il parcouru de nombreux mètres pour enfin aboutir dans la cuisine. Il tourna à gauche et ensuite à droite. Roy prit l'escalier qui le mena jusqu'au bureau qu'il avait prit soin de décorer avec Riza. Il regarda la pièce avec haine toutes les photographies qu'elle avait placé de sa personne en sa compagnie, d'Havoc et d'elle-même, celle de Hughes. Blessé par ces photos qui lui rappelaient continuellement que celui-ci était mort et que Riza était partie, il ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer. Il attrappa un verre vide et le lança contre une photographie d'Élizabeth. Il jeta tous les livres de son immense bibliothèque sur le sol en hurlant qu'il la détestait. Il passa ses avant-bras sur son bureau jetant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage par terre. Les objets délicats se cassaient sous le choc et les papiers volaient dans tout les sens. Roy arracha touts les tiroirs de son bureau et les vida sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers une tablette où il se fit une énorme joie de jeter avec une rare violence chacun des cadres que Riza avait soigneusement choisi. Il attrappa son babillard et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fini par sa chaise qu'il balança avec toute la force que lui permettait son corps contre la porte. Mustang se senti soulagé l'espace d'un instant et resta planté là, debout derrière son bureau, fixant le vide.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à rester immobile, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol, quelques morceaux de verre se firent une joie de trouver logi dans sa chair. La douleur lui fit serrer les dents, mais rien de plus. Son âme lui faisait beaucoup plus mal que ses blessures corporelles. Il commençait à se sentir engourdi. Roy décida alors de se traîner vers le coté le plus saccagé de son bureau et de s'y coucher. Alors entraînant les morceaux de verre qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, ceux-ci imitèrent leurs semblables et coupa ses vêtements, écorchant sa peau. Mustang sombra dans le sommeil en un temps record.

C'était merveilleux. L'ambiance était celle dont il avait toujours rêvé. Riza prenait sa douche sous ses yeux. De plus, elle chantait dans une langue étrangère et dansait. L'eau devait être assez chaude car Mustang n'y voyait quasiment rien. Il avait l'impression d'être seul au beau milieu de nulle part avec Riza et seul un épais brouillard la séparait de lui. La jeune femme arrêta le débit de l'eau et quitta la douche de dos. Mustang regarda avec beaucoup d'attention les traits fin du dos de la jeune femme. Après avoir admiré tout ce qu'il voulait _(m'ouais… on se demande c'qu'il regardait…)_, il remarqua un énorme cercle de transmutation qui lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. La jeune femme expira bruyamment et une cascade de sang s'écoula du cercle de transmutation souillant ainsi sa peau rougie par sa douche chaude. Roy approcha ses doigts vers la plaie et alors qu'il la touchait il se trouva transporté ailleurs, plus loin dans le temps ; lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent. Riza était couchée sur le ventre recouverte d'une couverture blanche. Roy retira lenetement la couverte, dévoilant son dos nu, et le lui caressa avec douceur. Il s'arrêta brusquement et saisi un couteau de cuisine. L'adolescente frissonna, mais ne broncha pas. Elle attendit avec effroi qu'il commence. Son attende fut rapidement assouvie lorsque Roy fit glisser sur son dos, avec une infinie lenteur, la lame du couteau. La chair de Riza se déchirait sous le passage de la lame et son sang coulait en de grosse rivière le long de son dos. Chaque lacération était plus violente et plus sadique. Roy semblait apprécier tout ceci: son sourire pouvait en dire long. Riza n'éprouvait aucune haine envers ces gestes. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi. Après de longues minutes, le signe d'alchimie de Mustang était complet et ses mains tâchées de sang. Il retourna la jeune femme sur le dos, tachant ses épaules. Il la fixait durement, celle-ci le regard brillant de larmes.

Soudainement de retour dans la salle de bain rompu le contact. Trop troublé pour se rendre compte que tout tournait au tour de lui, il perdit connaissance. Étrangement, après quelques secondes, il s'était réveillé assit à une table, Riza devant lui. L'ambiance était romantique. Tout avait l'allure d'un rendez-vous galant; Riza était vêtue d'une robe lugubre, il y avait des chandelles et la lumière était tamisée. Même que Riza s'était déjà attaquée à son repas. Le flame alchimiste jeta un coup d'œil à ce que mangeait sa compagne et c'était… _UN ŒIL_ !! Troublé Mustang regarda dans son assiette argentée: elle était vide. Dans le reflet du couvert, il put constater avec horreur qu'il portait un cache oeil. Il secoua vivement la tête, pensant que sa vision lui jouait des tours, mais rien ne disparu. Un serveur qui ressemblait étrangement à Maes s'approcha d'eux.

- Vous mangez bien, mademoiselle ?

- Oh…C'est légèrement caoutchouteux, mais ça va!

Mustang manqua de vomir. Comment faisait-elle pour manger _son_ oeil?

- Tu dois te demander comment je fais, dit-elle doucement, comme si elle avait deviné à quoi il pensait.

Mustang hocha de la tête incapable de parler.

- C'est très désagréable, mais, elle prit une bouchée, tu le méritais grandement !

Une vive douleur le prit d'assaut et il se réveilla en sursaut. Lorsque sa vue s'habitua à l'intense lumière du soleil levant, Roy pu apercevoir le doux visage de Gracia Hughes qui lui tendait la main.

« L'incident » du train avait profondément troublé Havoc. Hughes en avait vaguement pitié, mais il n'était pas là pour ça. De plus, il ne voulait vraiment pas voir Riza dans les bras de ce dernier. Elle était faite pour Mustang et personne d'autre. Il avait passé trop de temps à convaincre son meilleur ami qu'elle était la femme de sa vie, la femme avec qui il devait passer le reste de ces jours, pour en voir un autre prendre sa place. Sa mort avait déjà affecté ses démarches, le départ de Riza avait des chances de tout gâché et Havoc venait ajouter encore plus de difficulté à ses plans. Hughes devait sauver les meubles et réunir Riza et Roy à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

NDLA: Un petit chapitre tout rikiki que j'ai sortie en 2 période de cours . Sicèrement c'est un peu a vous de choisir pour la suite, je vous en reparle à la fin. Sinon bonne lecture pour cette anné 2007 !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Après de longues heures de train, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare South City. Un homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha d'eux et les salua.

- Je suis le Colonel Thomson, mais appelez moi Roy…

- Vous êtes le colonel de cette section, demanda Havoc

- Exactement, Mlle Hawkeye sera ma secrétaire et vous gardez les mêmes grades que vous aviez avec ce Mustang…

- Hum, entreprit Maes, je suis Chef de brigade maintenant. Je ne suis pas sous vos ordres, moi…

- Pour le moment, je ne suis là que pour vous accompagner dans votre nouveau chez vous.

- Okay, répliquèrent tous.

Mr Thomson les conduisit devant une très grande maison sur le bord de la plage . Une fois arrêtée, Thomson quitta la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte à Riza.

- Voilà Mlle, votre maison. Enfin c'est la leur aussi, il pointa Havoc et Maes, mais vous y avez la priorité, puisque que l'armée l'a louée en votre nom !

- Oh…mais je n'ai rien pour la meubler. Je n'ai rien apporté, intervint la jeune femme.

- Oh, mais ce n'est rien : elle est déjà toute meublée et des vêtements pour vous y sont…

Il l'attrapa par la main et la traîna sur le porche de la maison. Celle-ci était typique. Sur le porche, se reposaient quatre chaises et une table pour prendre le thé. Riza ne s'attendait pas tout à ça. Thomson lui ouvrit la porte et lui remis les clés. La jeune femme entra lentement et admira l'intérieur. Il y avait quelque chose de plus qui n'était pas à Central; c'était plus tranquille et plus chaleureux. Même si cette maison ne la reflétait pas, elle avait envie d'y vivre. Elle ne s'en irait plus.

- Certains Colonels de Central sont venu passer des week-ends ici.

- Oui, lança Maes, auparavant, c'était une tradition…

- Oh, s'exclama Riza, haussant les épaules.

- Si je ne suis pas trop indiscret, pourquoi avez-vous quitté Central sans prendre vos effets personnels, sans rien dire au Colonel Mustang ?

- C'est parce que, entreprit Havoc avant que Riza ne l'interrompt.

- Il savait très bien que nous partions. De plus, c'était notre décision de partir et non la sienne.

- Oh…C'est tout de même étrange…

Riza traversa la pièce légèrement troublée par la réponse qu'elle avait donné à ce Thomson. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle s'accouda au comptoir, observant autour d'elle, et imagina ce que devait faire Mustang; flâner, dormir etc. . Elle poussa un long soupir et se redressa. Elle regagna le deuxième salon de la demeure et admira la vue sur la mer. Charmée par le spectacle, Riza sortit à l'extérieur. Les trois autres la regardèrent faire. Havoc admirait la jeune femme, Maes imaginait ce que la scène donnerait si Roy était avec elle et Thomson souriait bêtement. La jeune femme retira ses bottes et leva ses pantalons militaires, découvrant ses cuisses fermes, puis s'approcha de l'eau. Elle trempa ses pieds et échappa un petit éclat de rire. Elle pénétra un peu plus dans le liquide transparent et scintillant sous le soleil ardent et se tourna face à la maison avant de se laisser tomber complètement dans l'eau. À l'intérieur Maes éclata de rire, Havoc fit un pas vers l'avant, voulant se jetter à l'eau lui aussi, mais Thomson le retint seulement en posant sa main sur son ventre, le poussant légèrement en arrière et alla la rejoindre. Il s'assis sur le bord de l'eau et dit :

- Mlle Hawkeye ?

- Oui Roy ?

- Si je peux me permettre, il se retint pour rire, votre ancien supérieur ne serait pas très content de vous voir faire…

- Il n'est plus là et il ne fait plus partie de ma vie sous aucun angle, alors je peux bien faire ce que je veux !

Elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

- Voudriez-vous prendre un verre avec moi demain soir? Histoire de mieux se connaître.

- Je suis habituée de refuser ce genre d'invitation, mais cette fois je crois que je vais accepter! Alors je vous dis oui…

- Nouvelle personne, nouvelles habitudes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement !

Riza sortit de l'eau. À l'intérieur, Havoc jurait sans retenue en compagnie de Maes qui avait soudain des envie de meurtre à l'intention de ce Roy. Un obstacle de plus. Havoc était tout de même facile à surmonter, mais Roy Thomson à lui seul représentait une montagne. Il allait mené sa petite enquête sur Thomson et Maes avait un très mauvais pressentiment sur ce soit disant Roy.

Pendant ce temps, Roy attrapa la main de Gracia dans dire un mot. Il gémit de douleur en se retrouvant sur ses deux pieds. La femme aux cheveux courts l'emmena dans sa chambre et ressortit aussitôt, le laissant seul un moment. Roy retira ses pantalons, sa veste et sa chemise rougie par le sang. Gracia entra doucement dans la chambre, maintenant armée de cotton-tiges, de désinfectant, et de bandelettes, mais ne s'approcha pas trop de l'homme couché sur son lit. Elle l'observa un court moment et franchit finalement les derniers pas qui la séparait de Roy. Lui, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. L'alchimiste frissonna juste à l'entendre asseoir près de lui.

- Ta porte n'était pas fermée, alors je suis entrée, dit doucement Gracia.

Roy ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Il y avait beaucoup de bruit. J'ai trouvé ça anormal. Surtout pour cette heure de la journée.

Roy ferma durement les yeux et se crispa lors qu'il sentit le picotement désagréable de l'alcool jouant son rôle de désinfectant. Bien que Gracias s'exécutait avec toute la douceur du monde, ses plaies étaient bien profondes.

- Roy, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

- Elle est partie, lâcha Roy avec difficulté.

Gracia baissa la tête et soupira. Elle termina sa tâche et enroula les bandages autour de ses genoux.

- Elle a embrassé Havoc et ils sont partis ensemble…, avoua-t-il, un nœud dans la gorge.

La femme leva les yeux vers Roy et le fixa. Roy fit de même, de la même façon qu'elle. Pourtant, il ne la voyait pas vraiment : il voyait ce qu'il voulais voir. Tout comme lui, Gracia le voyait d'une façon différente. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Il la laissa faire et se surprit même à faire de même. En seulement quelques secondes, la dame se retrouvait couchée sur Roy qui lui caressait les cheveux. Son regard en demandait évidemment plus, mais il n'était pas certains de vraiment vouloir la même chose. Mme Hughes l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit doucement. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Roy, puis il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta lentement pour atteindre sa bouche, avide de baisers.

* * *

MUHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA J'arrête ici

Alors... Est-ce qu'il couche avec elle ou non ? a vous de choisir... faites vite je vous donne une semaine jours pour jours et pour répondre c'est par review...vous savez se truc pour laisse vos Comm'z comme dirait pas soeur en bas à gauche !?! En tout cas ...


End file.
